ruthless fire snake
by The Gone Angel
Summary: With a family of arguments bond over deaths and sadness, they bond over a woman with fire for a heart, and flames for eyes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 39 Clues.**

**Okay, I'm going to be describing a lot in this, since this was a formal idea for a youtube video I was going to make. I own the little bits of music in the background, I made it for Isabel. It flashes back to when she lit the fire and killed Hope and Arthur, and then it comes back to the present, in the Gauntlet coming in and tying people up. It will come as far as seeing the Cahills, but this is a different ending to the book. I'll put lots of feeling in it.**

**The italics is my little song I made up.**

* * *

Isabel's lurid features cast upon her beautiful face, which glowed in the midnight. She combed through her pockets, feeling the smooth surface of the matchbox. She looked wolfish, grinning in the moonlight. She darted her eyes around, looking for the other Cahills. She snorted the the huge figures advancing her way. Those stupid buff gits were unknown of her plan. Even Vikram, her dear husband, didn't know what actions would be done, and the danger of it. That made it more fun.

"Hello, Eisenhower, Mary-Todd." Isabel flipped her hair with a graceful jerk. Vikram nodded in a greeting.

"Have you seen Cora, Irina, Alistair, or Broderick?" Vikram asked gruffly.

Eisenhower ignored his question. "So, Vicky, I didn't know tussled hair was your fancy-pants style," commented Eisenhower. Vikram sent him a seething glare.

"Drop the nickname, you dolt," snapped Vikram. Isabel flicked a nail on Vikram's shoulder, digging into his pressure point. "Isabel!" protested Vikram, sending another glare at Eisenhower, while Eisenhower smirked.

Mary-Todd whispered in Eisenhower's ear, making his face not be red. "I see Cora and Broderick," she said simply, pointing to the two figures who were coming their way. Cora was glancing at them curiously, while Broderick was fingering his Blackberry.

She smiled darkly. All most everyone was here for her plan to unleash. "Who thinks Hope and Arthur are getting secret information?" chipped Isabel. All hands rose, with some muttering and sneaky glances.

"Is this why we are here?" asked Broderick, finally looking up from his phone. "To sabotage them? I'm sorry, Izzy, you must have been mistaken. Sabotage is not Janus style."

"What will _you _know?" sneered Isabel, "you're not Cahill by blood. We leave murderous trails behind us, and we call for trouble _nonstop. _Our children will receive the burdens we had in our lives. Besides, _Brodberry_, my name is _Isabel, not_ is on my birth certificate."

"I thought you were an alien," snipped Eisenhower, eager to join the fight. "Dropped down onto Earth, unwanted by your alien friends for being too bratty and miserable!"

"What's this about aliens?" asked Alistair, "The Ekats have never found them to exist."

"Shut up, kitty cat!" exclaimed Eisenhower, making purring noises that sounded like a car accident. Alistair rolled his eyes.

"I came because Isabel called...anyways," Alistair added hastily, "Irina is here." Irina wore dark sunglasses, which even Isabel found strange of her, being the fact that there was only moon, no sun.

"Hello, Alistair, Isabel, the rest of you. What is going on?" asked Irina.

"Sabotaging Arthur and Hope," piped up Eisenhower.

"I'm not joining in, then," Alistair said, eyes narrowed.

"You've always favored Hope's mother, Grace. You've been friends for awhile," sneered Vikram, once his confidence boosted.

"You've been friends with Hope," Alistair replied coolly.

Vikram looked shocked for a second, which made Isabel raged. How dare the daughter's witch ever talk to my husband?

"That was years ago," Vikram murmured, then his eyes snapped shut. He breathed slowly and heavily for a second, then opened his amber orbs again. "It was stupid. I'd wish to not talk about it."

Isabel mentally reminded herself to talk to her husband once Arthur and Hope died. Alistair nodded along, while Eisenhower and Mary-Todd looked bored. Broderick was back on his Blackberry, and Irina and Cora were fighting over best sleuth mission. Isabel covered her mouth from a sly smile that was plastered on her face. _She'd_ have the best sleuth mission.

"It's time," she mouthed to the others, and she took off, fastly walking in her high heels towards their door. She knocked, for the door to be opened by Arthur and Hope, and a little girl next to them. Isabel remembered her name was Amy.

"What do you want, Isabel?" Isabel detected the fear in Hope's voice. Isabel looked over at Amy, and Hope started shaking. Arthur glared at her.

"Why are you trespassing our home?" hissed Arthur in a low voice. Isabel reached out for Amy, lifting her up in her arms. Hope clenched her fists, her lips formed in a straight line.

Amy held out a panda stuffed animal. "Panda!" she squeaked, wiggling. Isabel gripped her tighter, until Arthur tugged for his daughter. A shadow caressed his face. "Leave or I'll call the police."

Isabel smiled, and let him slam the door. With a flick of her hand, she lit a match and threw it at the open window. The Cahills stared in shock as the house started burning.

"Vikram, lets leave," Isabel said quickly, close to dragging her husband away from the mass of flames she created.

"Get the hose, honey!" shrieked Mary-Todd, "Alistair, call 911!"

Mary-Todd banged on the door. "They locked it! Hope! Arthur!" The shrill screams could be heard as Isabel and Vikram drove away, away from the hungry fire.

_...Fire breathing snake,_

_flames dance in her amber eyes,_

_when others sit and die..._

Isabel shot the Holts with her dart gun, two darts per Holt. She weaved tight knots, and tied them to the back of a bomb. She tied Ted to a tree, and Nellie and Broderick were tied together by another tree. Isabel smirked at her work. It was perfect. She headed inside to where those Cahills were. Fiske and Mr. McIntyre were tied to the tree Ted had, reflected Isabel. She loved the terror ion their eyes as bombs were placed around them.

She would kill.

_...Uncaring and overconfident she is,_

_like a flame,_

_its uncaring of who it eats alive,_

_and overconfident of its growth..._

Isabel pressed the gun to Dan's head. And the chaos started. Ian pushed her, along with Hamilton throwing punches, and Dan's aimless kicks into her stomach. Amy stood above her, glaring. "She needs to go...or else we'll suffer later. She's made many suffer..." trailed off Ian. Amy stared at him in disbelieve. Killing his own mother, assumed Isabel. Amy pressed her lips in a firm line, like Hope.

"I-I guess...but I will not be killing," said Amy. Ian grabbed the gun straight out of her hands, and shot. Blackness fogged her vision, and sticky blood flowed through the wound on her throat.

Isabel dug her fingers into skin before falling limp.

_...She can only be burnt out by water,_

_by the trigger of cold metal..._

__Ian collapsed when the poison flew through him. They were frozen for a second, with eyes widening and shocking silence. _3, 2, 1! _The screen flickered on, and their family exploded. Amy started crying, and Natalie sat next to her brother, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Dan, as unmanly as it was for a ninja lord, started tearing up when his whole family died.

Amy sat next to Natalie, and Dan sat too. The rest stood, their eyes twitching and tears flowing.

"You died like a ninja," Dan said to Ian quietly, staring at his limp form.

"Curse Isabel," muttered Amy, touching Ian's face. It was cold, dead and lifeless.

Natalie cried. "You can stay with us. Hamilton, Sinead, Ned, and Jonah will come. We might go to Alistair's mansion in South Korea..." Amy trailed off with the bad memories.

Natalie sniffed, and Dan pulled her close for a hug.

_...With a family of arguments bond over deaths and sadness..._

* * *

**I'm becoming so evil...don't kill me for killing off Ian, Isabel, and all the people tied up! Cheers!**

**~Gone**


End file.
